Las Guardianas de la Armonia
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Un mal del pasado regresa buscando destruirlo todo y a toda Ecuestria. ¿Podran Twilight y las demas vencerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde?...
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust

**Capítulo 1: La Nada**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Discordia había sido derrotado y vuelto a convertir en piedra por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, el reino mágico de Ecuestria gozaba de paz una vez más…

Twilight y sus amigos disfrutaban de una hermosa tarde en Ponyville. Era un día caluroso pues se encontraban en pleno verano. Applejack no podía estar más feliz pues el día de hoy sus ventas no podían estar mejor, debido al calor, sus ganancias por venta de delicioso y frio jugo de manzana se habían elevado gracias al calor…

"Este sí que ha sido un gran día, a este paso venderé todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo"-dijo Applejack contando las monedas que tenía en su bolsa

"Te felicito por eso pero en verdad hace mucho calor"-añadió Twilight-"Suerte que tenias mucho jugo de manzana"

"Estoy de acuerdo"-dijo Spike bebiendo un trago de jugo-"Caminar con este calor, le da sed a cualquiera"

"Lo siento chicas"-dijo Rainbow Dash volando sobre sus amigas-"al parecer exagere un poco cuando me pidieron remover algunas nubes"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo"- añadió Fluttershy en un tono casi de susurro

"A mí no me molesta"-dijo Applejack-"Necesitamos un día como estos debes en cuando"

"Bueno, yo no lo necesito"-interrumpió Rarity usando un gran sombrero cuya sombra le cubría el rostro-"Este calor me hace sudar y oler mal y acabo de lavarme el cabello"

"Los días soleados son los mejores"-dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa usando su característica sombría en la cabeza-"no hay nada mejor para salir y divertirse"

"Lo sé Pinkie, pero este calor arruina mi peinado"

"Vamos Rarity no es para tanto"-dijo Twilight-"Toma bebe un jugo te hará sentir mejor"

"Gracias Twilight, es muy amable de tu parte"

Unas horas después el sol se fue metiendo en el horizonte, pronto la luna saldría para ocupar su lugar como debía ser…

En el palacio de Canterlot…

La princesa Luna se encontraba en su habitación disfrutando de la paz y quietud que la noche traía. La noche aun era joven; la princesa acaba de levantar la luna no hacia ni unos diez minutos, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos recordando algunos eventos de su pasado…

Hacía muchos años ella sintió celos de su hermana mayor, La Princesa Celestia; la alicornio encargada de hacer salir el sol en las mañanas cuando ella ocultaba la Luna. Durante el día los ponis salían al sol disfrutando de su luz y calor y por las noches dormían. Esto la llevo a sentir celos, odio y rencor hacia su hermana convirtiéndola en un ser terrible conocida como Nightmare Moon decidida a cubrir la tierra en una oscuridad eterna. Obligando a su hermana a recurrir a los Elementos de la Armonía, desterrándola por mil años a la luna.

Hace un año una poni unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle, fiel estudiante de su hermana se enteró del inminente retorno de la yegua de la luna durante el Festival de Sol del Verano. Cuando Twilight trató de advertir a la princesa del inminente regreso de Nightmare Moon, la envió a Ponyville con la excusa de que revisara los preparativos del Festival y hacer amigos.

En los albores del Festival, la princesa desapareció cuando llegó el momento de elevar el sol. Nightmare Moon se presento ante los ponis y declaró que la noche no terminaría nunca, pero Twilight estaba decidida a detenerla.

Twilight fue en busca de los elementos legendarios, junto con sus nuevos amigos, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, y Applejack. Las seis jóvenes ponis desafiaron cada obstáculo que la Luna Pesadilla les había colocado para detener su avance, pero no contaba con que cada una de ella tenía sus propias habilidades.

Después de un breve intento de hacer que los elementos funcionaran Nightmare los destruyo, su victoria parecía segura. Pero no conto nuevamente que los elementos ya poseían nuevos dueños (Pinkie Pie: Risa, Rarity: Generosidad, Rainbow Dash: Lealtad, Applejack: Honestidad, Fluttershy: Bondad y Twilight Sparkle: Magia). Usando sus poderes las seis derrotaron a Nightmare Moon liberando a la Princesa Celestia y también a la Princesa Luna quien se encontraba entre lo que quedaba de la armadura de lo que alguna vez fue Nightmare Moon.

Después de mil años por fin se había reconciliado con su hermana y todo volvía a estar en equilibrio una vez más…

Pero algo en su mente le había estado perturbando por mucho, mucho tiempo, como fue que su odio hacia su hermana había aparecido tan de repente y había desaparecido de igual forma…

Por más que intentaba recordar no podía, habían pasado mil años desde aquel día, solo recordaba una voz en su cabeza metiéndole ideas, que al principio ignoro creyendo que solo era su imaginación pero su insistencia le hizo creer día con día que todo era verdad…

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, abrió los ojos observando la ventana pero lo extraño era que estaba cerrada, sin tomarle mucha importancia y pensando que quizás había imaginado cosas se dejo llevar por el sueño…

"Luuuuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa..."-dijo una voz susurrándole al oído, le era familiar en muchos sentidos, pero ¿Por qué?

Miro a su alrededor buscando a quien le hablaba pero solo estaba ella sola en la oscuridad de su habitación

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto casi en susurro a quien le hablaba

"Querida Luna… ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi?

"No, no, no de nuevo…"-entonces recordó, esa voz, era la misma voz que hacia mil años le había metido en la cabeza tanto odio

"Luna... He vuelto..."

"No, aléjate"-Luna estaba asustada de aquella presencia que no podía ver pero sabía que estaba ahí en su habitación-"Déjame sola…"

"Pero mi niña, acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos juntas…"-dijo en tono de sarcasmo-"… los celos… el odio que te hice sentir hacia tu hermana… el poder que te otorgue… para convertirte en la más poderosa Reina de la Noche"

"No, largo no quiero volver a verte"-le dijo firmemente pero con cierto miedo

Luna sintió como si alguien acariciara su mejilla, y acomodara su cabello con ternura, pero su tacto era frio, volvió a sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, el miedo la invadió por ese breve instante

"Pronto estaré ahí Luna… solo espera…"

"Nooooooooo"-grito como nunca lo había hecho jamás, abrió sus ojos, seguía recostada en su cama, su respiración era agitada y sudaba frio-"¿Acaso fue solo un sueño?"-pensó, sintió el frio en su mejilla y su cabello acomodado hacia un lado… había sido real… ella estaba cerca y volvería…

De regreso en Ponyville…

Twilight y Spike se encontraban en la biblioteca, la unicornio estaba recostada en su cama iluminada por la luz de su cuerno estaba por terminar de leer un libro cuando de repente escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta…

"¿Quién será a esta hora?"-se pregunto bajando de su cama. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta arropo a Spike quien dormía plácidamente en su cama-"Ya voy"-grito al escuchar un golpe más fuerte…

Abrió levemente la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una grifo ahí de pie frente a ella, lucia cansada y débil, tenía las plumas desaliñadas y restos de suciedad por todo su cuerpo…

"¿Si?"-Pregunto-"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

La Grifo no respondió solo se dejo caer inconsciente a los pies de Twilight, cuando la luz de su cuerno la ilumino reconocía al instante a aquella grifo, era Gilda, la amiga de Rainbow Dash. No lo pensó dos veces y la levanto con dificultad usando su magia, depositándola suavemente en el piso…

"¡Spike!... ¡Spike despierta!"-grito Twilight

"¿Qué pasa Twilight?"-pregunto el bebe dragón entre bostezos-"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"-dijo al reconocer a la grifo

"No lo sé pero esta herida"-respondió mientras abría la puerta

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Buscare ayuda, quédate aquí en caso de que despierte"

"Pero ya es muy tarde"

"Lo sé pero conozco a alguien que podría ayudar"

"¿Fluttershy?"

"Zecora"-corrigio ella mientras cerraba la puerta

El sol se alzo al día siguiente iluminando toda Ecuestria con su resplandor. Un rayo de luz entro por la ventana de la habitación de Twilight, la joven Grifo despertó al sentir la calidez del sol y la frescura en sus heridas, abrió los ojos lentamente, se vio rodeada de tres figuras, se sintió nerviosa y asustada pero la unicornio acaricio su cabeza con ternura…

"Tranquila, estas entre amigos"-dijo ella-"¿Gilda, cierto?"

"Yo te conozco"-respondió con debilidad-"Eres amiga de Dash"

"Soy Twilight… y el es Spike"-dijo señalando al bebe dragón a su lado-"ella es Zecora"

"¿Qué te paso?"-pregunto Spike

"La Nada" -respondió con tristeza-"Eso fue lo que paso"

"¿Qué es la nada?"-pregunto Twilight

"Es el hambre, es la sed, la desesperanza y la destrucción, es el miedo"- dijo ella con cierto temblor en su voz- "huí antes de que yo también cayera…"-añadió con miedo en sus ojos-"El imperio Grifo ya no existe"

Twilight sintió escalofríos era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre y por alguna razón el solo escucharlo le hizo temblar.

"En ese caso aquí también vendrá"- dijo Zecora quien parecía ser la única que entendía-"y todo lo destruirá"

Gilda asintió.

"¿A qué se refiere, Zecora?"- preguntó Twilight, con curiosidad de saber como la cebra conocía ese nombre

"En mi tierra existen leyendas sobre un demonio lleno de maldad… quien antes de Nightmare Moon, intento cubrir al mundo de eterna y fría oscuridad. Pensé que solo eran habladurías, pero ahora sé que son verdaderas las historias"

"Spike esto es malo… hay que avisarle a la princesa Celestia"

"A la orden"- respondió Spike, se dirigió a escribir una carta rápida a la princesa y se dispuso a enviarla

"¿Nadie sobrevivió más que tú?"- preguntó Twilight

"Cuando la Nada ataca, todos pierden las ganas de continuar, se sumen en una tristeza tal que se dejan morir, la tierra se congela, los animales mueren de hambre… yo solo corrí… soy una cobarde"

"¿Y tus heridas?"- preguntó la poni lavanda

"Mientras huía… me ataco, tuve suerte de poder escapar"

"Entonces no es un fantasma"- razonó ella

"Es más que un fantasma…"-hizo una pausa mirando a Twilight directamente a los ojos reflejando un miedo que la hizo retroceder un poco-"… es un demonio"

La unicornio trago saliva al escuchar sus palabras…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Discordia**

Pasaron algunos minutos que para Twilight le parecieron horas, esperando la respuesta de la princesa Celestia, sin embargo no la hubo, en su lugar un carruaje impulsado por sus más leales guardias aparecieron frente a la casa de la mejor estudiante de su majestad, tenían órdenes de llevarlas a ella y a la grifo lo antes posible al castillo de Canterlot…

"¡Twilight!"-escucho un grito detrás de ella antes de que pudiera subir al carruaje

"Pinkie… Rarity…"- dijo al ver a sus amigas acercarse rápidamente hacia ella

"¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunto la poni rosa-"¿Vas a una fiesta en el castillo?"

"Claro que no Pinkie"-interrumpió Rarity- "Estoy segura que Twilight va a una audiencia con la princesa…"

"No esta vez Rarity"-respondió Twilight-"Me temo que es algo mas grave e importante"

"¿Sucedió algo?"-pregunto Pinkie

"Aun no lo sé pero al parecer es algo muy grave"

"¿Esa es Gilda?"-dijo al notar a la grifo-"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Es una larga historia, prometo decirles todo cuando vuelva"-dijo un poco nerviosa, sabía que a Pinkie no le agradaba mucho Gilda después de lo mal que había tratado a todas-"Gracias por tu ayuda Zecora"

"No hay que agradecer, para mí fue todo un placer. Ten cuidado mi amiga, la Nada puede ser una temible enemiga"–dijo la cebra antes de marcharse al bosque Everfree

"Spike quédate aquí por si necesito que reúnas a las demás"

"Cuídate Twilight"-dijo el dragón antes de ver partir a su mejor amiga…

Llegaron al castillo antes de lo esperado y sin más preámbulo se apresuraron a encontrarse con la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa Luna, quienes las esperaban en el vestíbulo del castillo…

"Twilight Sparkle"-dijo la princesa Celestia con un dulce tono de voz-"mi fiel estudiante"

"Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna"-respondió ella haciendo una reverencia

Gilda también se inclino e hizo una reverencia, se sintió nerviosa pues era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a las gobernantes de Ecuestria, la princesa Celestia infundía mucho respeto entre los ponis y el emperador, el soberano de los grifos había tenía muy buenas relaciones de paz entre ambos reinos, al menos así era hasta que la Nada destruyo su hogar…

"¿Es ella de quien hablabas en tu carta?"-pregunto la princesa con un tono de voz suave

"Así es princesa… ella es Gilda"

Celestia se acerco a ella y la miro con una sonrisa pero a la vez se notaba en sus ojos preocupación por lo que Twilight le había contado en su carta.

"No temas joven grifo"-dijo con un dulce tono de voz-"Se que es difícil para ti, pero necesito que nos cuentes lo que le paso a tu reino"

Gilda miro a la princesa a los ojos y por un momento sintió un paz interna que no había sentido antes en su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo que le había pasado en su tierra natal, a sus amigos y demás seres queridos era demasiado doloroso para recordar.

"Todo empezó con una fría y espesa neblina que cubrió todo el valle"- comenzó a relatar-"Después el agua en los ríos se congelo, las plantas murieron a causa de la gran helada, los animales temían a algo que parecía no existir…"-hizo una pausa, tomo aire, debía continuar-"… después… ella apareció… La Nada así se hizo llamar… y cuando lo hizo nadie pudo escapar"

"La Nada"-susurro Luna, recordando el nombre de aquel demonio que conoció hace mil años

Celestia les ordeno a algunos guardias llevar a Gilda a la enfermería y dejarla descansar hasta que sus heridas se recuperaran…

"¿Princesa sabe algo sobre La Nada?"-pregunto Twilight

"Por desgracia Twilight, la Nada existió antes de que mi hermana y yo descendiéramos a Ecuestria, puede ser que incluso antes de la existencia de Discordia"-respondió con cierta tristeza-"No se mas al respecto"

"Yo si"-interrumpió su hermana quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo

"¿Cómo dices Luna?"-pregunto con una mirada de extrañeza hacia su hermana menor

"Conozco a la Nada"

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"Hace años… ella…"-hizo una pausa-"ella fue quien me convirtió en Nightmare Moon"

"¿Estas segura?"

Luna solo asintió ante la mirada de su hermana mayor

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No podía recordarlo… varios de mis recuerdos se borraron cuando me libre de control de Nightmare Moon… hasta hace poco pude recordar su nombre…"-Luna se reprendía a si misma internamente, una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos-"lo siento…"

Celestia abrazo a su pequeña hermana al notar la tristeza y el dolor en su tono de voz, recordando todo lo que había hecho como Nightmare Moon

"No te castigues a ti misma, no tienes la culpa, tus acciones fueron obra de un ser malvado entonces no tienes por qué sentirte así, no eras tú misma"

"Gracias Hermana"-respondió Luna con entusiasmo. Siempre sabia que decir incluso en los momentos más difíciles

"Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que pasa ahora"

"Quizás haya un libro... una historia… algo que pueda decirnos que es la Nada"-dijo Twilight

"Es probable… la biblioteca de Canterlot alberga la más grande colección de libros de toda Ecuestria… algunos son muy antiguos"

"Por favor princesa permítame buscar"

"Tienes toda mi confianza mi fiel estudiante"

Twilight hizo una última reverencia hacia las princesas y se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca

"Ahora Luna cuéntame todo lo que recuerdas"

Unas horas después, Twilight buscaba entre todos los libros conocidos y algunos que nunca había leído en su vida algún indicio, una pista, algo que pudiera ayudarles…

"¿Haz encontrado algo?"-pregunto alguien detrás de ella

"¿Princesa Luna?"-respondió con asombro conociendo a la propietaria de la voz

"Perdón ¿te asuste?"

"No se preocupe Princesa"

"Twilight recuerda que puedes decirme solo Luna"

"Lo siento…"-respondió-"No he encontrado información al respecto"-un poco desilusionada

"Ven conmigo, mi hermana nos espera"-Dijo Luna saliendo de la biblioteca

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Luna no respondió y siguió trotando hasta donde su hermana las esperaba, Twilight reconoció el pasillo, adornado con diversos vitrales representando el pasado de Ecuestria, al final de este Celestia las esperaba, junto a ella se encontraba el cofre donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonía, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que sus cinco mejores amigas estaban ahí al lado de la monarca…

"Chicas"-grito la unicornio lavanda

"Twilight"-gritaron igual al ver a su amiga

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron?"

"Yo las mande llamar"-respondió Celestia-"Era imperativo que las seis estuvieran presentes además ya las puse al tanto de la situación"

"¿Princesa, que es todo esto?"-pregunto Twilight confundida

"Veras Twilight"-explico Celestia-"De entre nosotras solo hay una criatura que ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber quién es La Nada"

"Espere no estará diciendo que…"

"Es el único que puede saber algo"-interrumpió Luna

"¿No estarán sugiriendo que lo liberemos?"

"No claro que no"-dijo Luna-"Eso sería muy peligroso, verán después de su ultimo escape no quisimos correr ningún riesgo"

"La estatua contiene el cuerpo físico de Discordia pero su alma y su mente están en otra prisión"-añadió Celestia-"Una creada especialmente para el por Luna"

"Debido a su habilidad para alterar la realidad, cree esta prisión para asegurarnos de que no pudiera usar sus poderes para escapar de nuevo. Así que cree una habitación separada de nuestra realidad donde su espíritu reside"

Todas se miraron como no entendiendo lo que querían decir

"Tomen sus elementos y síganme por favor"-dijo Celestia-"Lo verán por ustedes mismas"

Las princesas las guiaron hacia las habitaciones inferiores del castillo.

"¿Qué hay aquí abajo?"-pregunto Twilight no reconociendo el lugar a pesar de que había estado en el castillo incontables veces desde que se volvió la pupila de Celestia

"En la antigüedad manteníamos a los prisioneros aquí. Ponis, que se cometían actos atroces contra sus semejantes"-respondió Celestia- "Actualmente, hemos llegado a formas más adecuadas de tratar a estos criminales, así que convertimos estas mazmorras en archivos"

Al llegar al final de su larga caminata se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta cubierta de varios símbolos arcanos y piedras preciosas, cada una irradiaba un poco de magia.

"Detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el espíritu de Discordia"-dijo Celestia dando un paso al frente-"Lista hermana"

"Lista"

Luna y Celestia incrustaron sus cuernos en las ranuras de la puerta la cual comenzó a abrirse mágicamente. Detrás de esta había un portal. Celestia y Luna lo atravesaron sin dudar, sin embargo las otras ponis se detuvieron un momento, se miraron mutuamente, todas asintieron y con un poco de miedo atravesaron el portal, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas…

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba completamente a oscuras lo único que quedaba ahí era el portal detrás de ellas. Algunas antorchas se encendieron iluminando tenuemente el lugar

"Aaahhh... Celestia… Luna… que… agradable sorpresa… y las protectoras de los elementos"-dijo una voz resonando en aquella habitación-"… que amables fueron en venir a visitarme… me siento honrado"

"No es una visita social Discordia"-grito Celestia con una mirada seria

Discordia apareció frente a ellas en una forma fantasmal, se podía ver atreves de él. Todas le lanzaron una mirada fría, ninguna de las presentes estaba feliz con volverlo a ver después de que casi destruye Ecuestria, a Ponyville y su amistad…

"Es una lástima y yo que quería darles un fuerte abrazo… o es cierto ahora solo soy un fantasma sin cuerpo. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer este cruel e inusual castigo?"-fingió llorar-"Encerrado sin salida, sin escape… jajajajaja… Dime"-miro a la princesa de la noche-"¿así se sintió la luna?"

"Cállate de una vez"-contesto Luna ignorando por completo la pregunta-"Necesitamos información que solo tú puedes proporcionarnos "-grito con la misma cara seria que tenía su hermana mayor

"¿Y que les hace pensar que voy a ayudarlas?"

"No estas en posición de negociar"-reclamo Celestia

"Cierto…"- contesto Discordia, pensando por un momento en su situación actual-"…bien… dependiendo de su pregunta puede que la responda"-mirando hacia el otro lado con cara de indiferencia

"¿Qué sabes sobre la Nada?"- pregunto Twilight en un tono serio

Discordia abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese nombre…

"Perdón… creo que escuche mal… dijiste... ¿La Nada?"

"¿Qué sabes de ella?"

Discordia guardo silencio, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que escucho ese nombre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro inquietando a todas las presentes

"Mas de lo que crees"-respondió

"Explícate"-exigió Celestia

"Aunque quisiera decírtelo que gano yo"

"Escúchame bien"-grito Luna al mismo tiempo que se levanto del suelo lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con aquel ser-"O nos dices lo que sabes o la próxima prisión en la que estarás será en lo mas profundo del Tártaro"

"No te atreverías"

"Pruébame"-reto la princesa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

"Perversa… por eso siempre fuiste mi favorita Luna…"-sonrió-"Ustedes ganan… les diré lo que se…"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Origen**

"¿Quién o que es la Nada?"-pregunto Celestia

"Ella es mi hermana"-contesto el espíritu del caos

Todas se sorprendieron ante esta confesión…

"¿Hermana?"-grito Twilight-"¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Bueno, veras cuando dos espíritus se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho deciden que es tiempo de…"

"No me refiero a eso…"-interrumpió la unicornio-"¿Cómo es posible que tengas una hermana de la que nunca hemos oído hablar?"

"Para eso hay que conocer el pasado"-chasqueo sus dedos y un gran sillón detrás de las ponis obligándolas a sentarse-"Siéntanse cómodas"-chasqueo de nuevo los dedos haciendo aparecer una gran bolsa de palomitas-"¿Alguien quiere? ¿Nadie? Mejor, mas para mi"-Pinkie Pie quien fue la única que acepto un poco

"Déjate de juegos Discordia y…"

"Sssshhhh, ya va a empezar"

Frente a ellas estaba una pequeño teatro hecho de madera, las pequeñas cortinas se retiraron, detrás de ellas un pequeño Discordia hecho de un calcetín comenzó a hablar

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En un reino muy lejano… existían dos espíritus del caos. Uno de ellos, Discordia, era el mas listo además de muy apuesto… el otro, La Nada, era malvada, manipuladora y muy pero muy fea… "

"¡Suficiente!"-grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot

El teatro salió volando junto con el pequeño Discordia

"Awwww… al menos hubieses esperado hasta el tema de entrada"-dijo Discordia-"Iba algo así… My Little Discord… My Little Discord…"-canto sin mucho ánimo moviendo el títere de un lado a otro

"Solo dinos lo que queremos saber"-interrumpió Celestia-"de tu… hermana"

"Aguafiestas"-susurro arrojando la marioneta hacia un lado-"La Nada no es exactamente mi hermana, ya que los espíritus no nacemos simplemente existimos, desde el principio de los tiempos. Así como yo soy el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, ella lo es del miedo y la oscuridad. Éramos muy diferentes y eso causo muchas peleas entre nosotros. Su versión del caos era ver a los ponis morir de miedo y desesperación, intente hacerla entender que si no le ponía un alta al final no quedarían más ponis con quienes jugar, pero no me escucho. Finalmente decidimos separarnos. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que conociera su propio fin a manos de lo que ella misma creo"

"¿Cómo fue eso?"-pregunto Luna

"Llego a las tierras del norte donde usando su influencia logro poner a tres tribus de ponis una contra la otra. Sin embargo no conto con que en esas tierras existían espíritus con poderes similares a los nuestros. El miedo, la desesperación y el caos que provoco fueron como un buffet para los Windigos locales. Sus poderes sobre el frio se volvieron en su contra"

"¿Murió congelada?"

"Morir no es la palabra que usaría… mas bien diría que… quedo dormida por un largo tiempo, pero para asegurarme de ser el único gobernante del caos. Me lleve su cuerpo y lo escondí en un lugar muy lejano, después le arrebate su alma y le arranque el corazón"

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"-pregunto una sorprendida Luna

"No se preocupen estoy seguro de que no sintió nada. Su corazón era la fuente de su poder con el despojaba a cualquiera de sus sentimientos y los reemplazaba con Amargura, Traición, Mentiras, Avaricia, Crueldad y Caos. Pero al cristalizarse lo separe en seis partes y las escondí por toda Ecuestria usando su poder esparcir mi caos, pero poco a poco estos se fueron corrompiendo"

"¿Corrompiendo?"-pregunto Twilight

"Cada fragmento adsorbió demasiados sentimientos de…"-hizo una mueca de disgusto-"Amistad…"-aguanto las ganas de vomitar-"lo siento es que esa palabra me da nauseas"

"Espera ¿estás diciendo acaso qué?"-pregunto Celestia-"¿Los elementos de la armonía son?"

"Los elementos que conformaban a la Nada. Cada fragmento fue corrompido por los sentimientos de amistad entre los ponis convirtiéndose en sus tan queridos elementos de la armonía"

Celestia mantuvo una expresión de incredulidad pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaron que seis gemas eran suficientes para detener a un espíritu del caos? Créanme que si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría jamás lo hubiese hecho"

"Pero espera"-interrumpió Luna-"Si lo que nos dices es verdad ¿Cómo es que La Nada regreso?"

"Bueno… eso quizás también fue culpa mía. El alma de la Nada dormía en mi interior sin embargo su influencia me estaba volviendo loco… más loco… así que tuve que deshacerme de ella insertándola en alguien mas"-fijo sus ojos en Luna-"En realidad Celestia fue mi primera opción pero al parecer el alma de mi hermana prefirió tu cuerpo y quién soy yo para juzgarla, después de todo creo que hizo una muy buena elección"-el espíritu del caos rio malignamente

"¡Tu!..."-La mirada de Luna expresaba una gran furia- "¡Eres un…!"-dijo Luna e intento arrojarse contra él pero su hermana la freno

"¡Luna… solo quiere provocarte!"- dijo Celestia intentando calmar a su hermana menor-"¡Se que es difícil pero por favor debes controlarte!"

Por dentro Luna deseaba hacerlo pedazos pero logro mantenerse firme y no alterarse por las palabras de Discordia

"Me disculpo hermana no sé que me sucedió"-dijo un poco mas tranquila

"¿Qué pasa Celestia? ¿Asustada?"

Celestia lo miro desafiante a pesar de que en verdad temía por la seguridad de su reino no le daría esa satisfacción a un ser tan despreciable como el…

"Tu también deberías estarlo. Si la Nada triunfa querrá venganza por lo que le hiciste"

Discordia se quedo callado y trago saliva, el conocía mejor que nadie a La Nada, lo que dijo Celestia era verdad y debería estar preocupado por ello

"Bien ya no tenemos mas que preguntarte, nos vamos"

"¡Esperen…! tengo una pregunta"-grito Pinkie Pie mirando fijamente a Discordia-"¿Podrías volver hacer llover chocolate?"

"¡Pinkie!"- gritaron sus amigas

"ji, ji solo bromeaba"

Unos momentos mas tarde…

De regreso al salón del trono, las seis ponis depositaban su correspondiente elemento dentro del cofre…

"¿Princesa si hay algo mas en lo que podamos ayudar?"-pregunto la tímida Fluttershy-"Digo si no es mucha molestia"

"Por el momento no, Fluttershy"

"Pero…"-quiso decir algo Rainbow Dash pero fue cortada por la princesa del sol

"No quisiera que ninguna de ustedes hiciera algo peligroso. Vuelvan a Ponyville, deben advertir de la situación a los habitantes, enviare a mis guardias a vigilar las fronteras y advertir a los poblados mas cercanos"

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo las seis ponis se retiraron. Mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos del palacio de Canterlot, se toparon con un unicornio blanco de porte elegante, su cabellera rubia caía suavemente sobre su rostro…

"Hay no, otra vez el"-dijo Rarity con disgusto reconociendo al príncipe Blueblood

"Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la poni que me humillo en la gran gala"-dijo el príncipe al reconocer a Rarity-"¿Acaso has venido a disculparte por humillarme esa noche?"

"¿Disculparme?"-pregunto indignada la unicornio-"¿De qué debería disculparme?"

"Je, je, je…"-rio un poco antes de cambiar su semblante por uno mas serio-"Dame una razón para no ordenar que las arresten en este preciso instante"

Ninguna de las ponis se sintió intimidada por la amenaza del príncipe excepto Fluttershy quien se escondió detrás de Applejack

"Oye déjala en paz"-dijo Applejack saliendo a defensa de su amiga

"Si te metes con una, te metes con todas"-añadió Rainbow Dash

"Por favor… ninguna de ustedes podría ponerme una pesuña encima, a menos que quisiera pasar la noche en un fría celda"-dijo con aires de grandeza, sintiéndose intocable

"Chicas por favor"-dijo Rarity intentando calmar el ambiente que cada vez estaba mas tenso, pero principalmente lo hizo para que ninguna de sus amigas se metiera en problemas por ella-"No vale la pena"

"Tienes razón Rarity"-dijo Twilight-"No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que irnos"

Las chicas se retiraron un poco para dejar pasar al príncipe, Rarity lo no lo perdía de vista con una mirada de recelo. Finalmente cuando su real tormento se retiro las chicas volvieron a emprender su salida de palacio

"Ash, ese… poni me hace perder mi paciencia"-dijo Rarity-"No tiene nada de realeza en esa cabezota suya"

"¿E… estas bien?"-dijo Fluttershy intentando calmar a su amiga

"Lo siento Fluttershy cariño, perdí un poco la compostura, pero estoy bien"-dijo recuperando la calma y el porte que la caracterizaban

Mientras continuaban su camino Rainbow Dash se detuvo por un momento mirando hacia otro pasillo que llevaba hacia la enfermería

"¿Sucede algo Rainbow querida?"-dijo Rarity al ser la única al notar que ella se había detenido

"¿En verdad está aquí?"-dijo en un tono triste

"¿La princesa te lo dijo?"-pregunto Twilight a lo cual la pegaso asintió-"Si Rainbow ella está aquí"-contesto Twilight siendo la única que comprendía la pregunta de la pegaso

"¿Quien?-murmuro Fluttershy-"Si… si se puede saber… si no es molestia"

"Gilda"-contesto Rainbow

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Pinkie al escuchar el nombre de la grifo que le había gritado hacia tiempo en Ponyville

"No te preocupes pequeña Fluttershy, tía Pinkie no dejara que esa malvada grifo te lastime"-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la pegaso

"Ya te dije que soy un año mayor que tu"-contesto con expresión molesta

"Ve Rainbow. Nos adelantaremos, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que salga el último tren a Ponyville"

Twilight y las demás siguieron hacia la salida mientras Rainbow prosiguió hacia la enfermería del castillo. Toco a la puerta, la enfermera la recibió dejándola pasar, ella se presento como amiga de la grifo

"¿Dash?"-dijo Gilda recostada en la cama

"Hola amiga"-contesto ella con una sonrisa

Mientras…

Twilight y las demás esperaron a Rainbow en la estación de tren, sentadas en una banca, Rarity noto cierta tristeza y nerviosismo en su amiga unicornio

"Vamos Twilight cariño, alegra esa cara"-dijo Rarity abrazando Twilight

"Si Dulzura, estas mas decaída que un gallo con dolor de garganta"-dijo Applejack mirando a la unicornio lavanda a los ojos

"Ya se te hare una fiesta al regresar a Ponyville, habrá globos y serpentinas y pasteles y…"

"Gracias Pinkie pero no estoy de humor para una fiesta"

"Ohhhh"-se entristeció la poni rosada

"Todo estará bien Twilight"-murmuro Fluttershy abrazándola de igual forma que Rarity-"Pase lo que pase estaremos contigo siempre"

"Gracias amigas"- la unicornio fingió una sonrisa

"Anímate, hemos enfrentado cosas peores, ¿lo olvidas?"-dijo Applejack-"Hemos superado cualquier cosa juntas. Somos los elementos de la armonía"

"Solo espero que los Elementos sean suficiente para vencerla"-pensó Twilight sin ánimo, pero por fuera fingió una gran sonrisa para sus amigas

Algunas horas después Rainbow Dash se reunió con sus amigas en la estación, por suerte lograron tomar el último tren a Ponyville.

Llegaron al pueblo al atardecer, cada una se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, Twilight hizo una escala en el ayuntamiento, debía contarle a la alcaldesa y esta debía tomar las decisiones de como decirle a los ciudadanos sin causar pánico…

Al anochecer…

Twilight parecía no poder conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro en su cama. En sus sueños Ponyville y Canterlot se encontraban en llamas y completamente destruidas, por donde miraba solo había destrucción y muerte.

Una risa macabra detrás de ella le hizo voltear, una sombra apareció frente a ella, esa debía ser la Nada, pensó Twilight. Estaba aterrada completamente inmóvil mientras aquel ser arrojaba frente a la unicornio los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigas y las princesas Luna y Celestia

"Twilight"-dijo un voz diferente-"Twilight despierta"-decía aquella voz diferente pero familiar para la unicornio. Twilight despertó agitada como si hubiese tenido un mal sueño-"¿Spike? Lo siento"-le dijo al pequeño dragón que yacía en el piso

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"-pregunto mientras se levantaba

"Si pero se sintió muy real, fue tan extraño"

"No puede ser mas extraño que el clima"

"¿Qué dices?"-pregunto levantándose de la cama y mirando fuera de su ventana

"Hay un espesa neblina allá afuera"-dijo el dragón señalando la ventana

"Por Celestia…"-pensó con un nudo en la garganta-"… ya comenzó"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Avisos

La mañana fue muy diferente a cualquier otra en Ecuestria, una espesa y fría neblina cubría todo el pueblo de Ponyville, incluso el ambiente se sentía diferente. Los ponis se sintieron inquietos ante este repentino cambio de clima. Los pegasos sobrevolaban el pueblo agitando sus alas intentando inútilmente de desvanecer aquella extraña neblina…

"¿Qué le ocurre a Buholicio?"-exclamo Spike señalando al pequeño búho sobre una repisa temblando como si tuviera miedo de algo-"Peewee"-abrazo a su pequeño fénix-"Tranquilo pequeño amigo todo va estar bien. Twilight ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Es justo como Gilda dijo que pasaría"- dijo Twilight mientras escribía una carta a la princesa Celestia-"Spike manda esto a la princesa"-le entrego la carta mientras ella se dirigía a fuera

"¿Espera y tu a dónde vas?"

"Debo buscar a las demás… quédate aquí en caso de que alguna de ellas llegue"

Al salir de la biblioteca, Twilight apenas podía ver debido a la pobre visibilidad que la neblina causaba, además de un ambiente frio, pero no cualquier frio, sino uno sobrenatural que parecía aumentar mientras avanzaba la mañana. Al parecer la alcaldesa de Ponyville dio el aviso de evacuación como Twilight le había dicho el día anterior, vio a varios ponis llevar lo mas que podían y dirigirse a la estación de tren

"¡Cuidado abajo!"-grito una voz familiar antes de estrellarse muy cerca de la unicornio-"¡Auch!"

"¿Rainbow Dash?"

"¿Twilight?"-dijo la pegaso azul mientras se recuperaba del choque-"Que bueno encontrarte, me dirigía hacia tu casa pero no podía ver nada"

"Lo sé y parece empeorar cada vez mas"

"Tanque estaba tan asustado que no pude sacarlo de su caparazón"-señalando a la tortuga que llevaba sobre su lomo-"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Bien primero debemos buscar a las demás"

"Te sigo"

La casa de Pinkie Pie era la más cercana, así que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Al llegar los señores Cake se encontraban preparando sus cosas para evacuar, pero sin perder mas tiempo subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Pinkie…

"¿Pinkie? ¿Pinkie estas aquí?"

"¿Twilight que está ocurriendo?"

La poni rosada salió detrás de su cama, lucia muy preocupada y nerviosa. Desde que despertó esta mañana su sentido Pinkie no dejaba de avisarle que algo malo estaba por pasar.

"Pinkie hay que irnos"

"No puedo, Gummy está muy asustado"-tomo al pequeño cocodrilo entre sus pezuñas-"¿Lo ves?"- el lagarto solo mantenía la misma expresión de siempre pero para Pinkie lucia asustado

"Aaaahhh… si… pero si no nos vamos a ahora las cosas van a empeorar"

"Lo llevare conmigo no puedo dejarlo solo"- colocando al pequeño cocodrilo sobre su lomo

Salieron de la pastelería y se dirigieron hacia la Boutique de Rarity…

"Rarity"-grito Twilight-"¿Rarity estas aquí?"

Escucharon un alboroto en la parte de atrás. Cuando llegaron a donde se escuchaba el ruido vieron a la blanca unicornio intentando bajar a su gato Opal de un estante…

"Oh Rainbow querida que alegría que estas aquí. ¿Podrías bajar a Opal?"

Rainbow floto un poco y después de evitar algunos intentos por parte del felino de arañarla logro atraparla y llevarla con su ama…

"Muchas gracias Rainbow Dash, llevaba toda la mañana intentando bajarla, ¿no se que le sucede?"

"Es la niebla todos los animales están asustados"-dijo Pinkie Pie señalando a Tanque y a Gummy

"Debemos ir por Applejack"-añadió Twilight saliendo de la Boutique seguida de las otras ponis

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, procedieron a buscar a Applejack.

Big Macintosh, la abuela Smith y Applebloom se encontraban llenando una carreta con provisiones. Winona, el perro ovejero de la familia Apple estaba en un rincón de la carreta temblando, Applebloom la acariciaba intentando calmarla pero no funcionaba, pero Applejack no se encontraba con ellos. Las chicas dejaron a sus mascotas en la carreta junto a Applebloom. Al preguntarle a su hermano mayor, este señalo hacia el campo donde estaban las cosechas de manzanas, Applejack miraba sus queridos arboles de manzanas, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban muriendo de manera inexplicable

"Applejack"-dijo la unicornio lavanda suavemente, sabía que para su amiga estos árboles eran como parte de su familia y verlos marchitarse le dolía

"Hola"-contesto la poni granjera sin ningún animo

Twilight miro los arboles mientras la última de sus hojas caía lentamente, se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor

"Te prometo que estarán bien"

"Gracias"

"Solo nos falta Fluttershy"

"Adelántense debo ayudar a Big Mac…"

"Ve con ellas"-contesto su hermano cargando lo último en la carreta-"Ya tenemos todo"

"Estas seguro"

"Yeeep"-se coloco en el frente para halar la carreta

"¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?"

"Nooop"

"Está bien, cuídense"-dio un último abrazo a su hermana y abuela-"¡Nos veremos en Canterloooooot!"-grito mientras se marchaba en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy

En casa de Fluttershy las cosas estaban peor, los animales se comportaban de manera mas extraña, los conejos se negaban a salir de sus madrigueras, los patos volaron huyendo asustados, cada una de las mascotas y animales que la pegaso de crin rosa cuidaba sentían miedo de algo que no parecía no existir…

"Twilight… amigas"- Fluttershy se le veía muy preocupada-"Los animales…"-intentaba explicarse-"Ya intente de todo"

"Lo sabemos Fluttershy"-interrumpió Rainbow-"Pero hay que irnos o las cosas se van a poner peor"

"No puedo"-negó con la cabeza-"No puedo dejarlos así"

"Fluttershy te comprendo pero…"-Twilight estaba por completar la frase pero ver los ojos de su amiga apunto de derramar lagrimas la hizo recapacitar.

"Idea"-canto Rarity, susurrándole algo al oído a Twilight

"Bien pensado Rarity"-exclamo la unicornio-"Fluttershy… escucha diles a tus amiguitos que entren en tu casa o se escondan no importa lo que escuchen o vean que nadie salga"

"Está bien"-respondió con muy poco animo

"¿Crees que en verdad estarán bien?"-pregunto Applejack

"No lo sé pero no podemos darle falsas esperanzas, le rompería el corazón"

Todas miraban como Fluttershy llevaba y metía a sus animales dentro de su casa para después cerrar la puerta con llave, el único que se quedo con ella todo el tiempo fue su conejito Angel…

"Tranquila estarán bien, terminaremos esto rápido y todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Gracias Amigas"

"Hay que irnos, la niebla parece estar haciéndose mas espesa"-dijo Rainbow Dash entrecerrando los ojos

"También parece que el frio aumenta"-añadió Rarity sintiendo un escalofrió-"Debí traer mi bufanda"

"Vámonos no hay tiempo que perder"-ordeno Twilight corriendo a toda velocidad seguida muy de cerca por sus amigas

Las seis ponis llegaron a la biblioteca donde un carruaje tirado por los mas leales guardias de la princesa los esperaba, las seis ponis y Spike quien llevaba al pequeño fénix y al búho entre sus manos ,subieron en el carruaje y en un instante este salió rumbo al castillo de Canterlot.

Mientras en el castillo…

"Su majestad"-expreso Shining Armor-"Mis hombres están listos para actuar solo de la orden"

"Gracias capitán Shining Armor, pero que sus hombres se mantengan firmes en sus puestos, que los Wonderbolts hagan vuelos de reconocimiento sobre todo el reino. No quiero que ninguno de mis súbditos quede fuera de la protección del castillo. Avísenme de cualquier cambio"

"Como ordene su alteza"-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

"Ya llegaron Hermana"- Luna miraba por la ventana el carruaje en el que llegaban las seis ponis

"Gracias al cielo han llegado"- Celestia suspiro aliviada de verlas sanas y salvas

Luna y Celestia salieron a los jardines del palacio recibiendo a las protectoras de los elementos. Spike tomo a Buholicio, Peewee y a Angel y los llevo consigo dentro del palacio…

"Princesa"-dijo Twilight al ver a su tutora, las demás hicieron un pequeña reverencia a sus majestades

"Twilight mi fiel estudiante y todas ustedes me alegra mucho que estén bien"

"Princesas, lograron averiguar algo sobre La Nada"

"Desafortunadamente no"-respondió Luna en un tono de decepción

"Pero no debemos perder las esperanzas"-añadió su hermana mayor con entusiasmo, intentando levantarle el animo a todas.

Celestia le entrego a cada una su elemento mágico. Por un momento Twilight pensó en contarles su sueño a las Princesas pero antes de que pudiera decirlo fue interrumpida por un par de pegasos miembros de los Wonderbolts. Aterrizaron completamente exhaustos y heridos, sus trajes normalmente impecables ahora lucían rasgados y en mal estado…

"Princesa"-suspiro uno con debilidad apenas pudiéndose poner en pie

"¿Por todos los cielos?"-exclamo la princesa recostándose junto al pegaso

"¿Soarin?"-dijo Rainbow reconociendo al pegaso azul-"¿Spitfire?"

"Yo… te conozco…"-contesto el-"Eres esa pegaso… Rain…Rainbow Dash"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"-pregunto la princesa Luna

"Volábamos… sobre el pantano…"-respondió su compañera-"El frio incremento casi entumiendo nuestras alas… el agua se congelo y entonces algo nos ataco"

"¿Dónde está el resto de su escuadrón?"-pregunto Luna al mismo tiempo que hacia brillar su cuerno y atendía las heridas del pegaso

"No lo sé, nos separamos"

"Vayan adentro y descansen de sus heridas"

"Gracias su alteza"- Soarin y Spitfire se abrieron paso hacia el palacio a paso lento ayudados por algunos guardias.

Las princesas y las protectoras de los elementos se dirigieron al frente del palacio, carretas llenas de habitantes de Ponyville y de los poblados cercanos llegaban una detrás de otra, los guardias intentaban acelerar el proceso, permitiendo que varias carretas entraran al mismo tiempo

En el palacio de Canterlot, el sol parecía que no calentaba la tierra, los Ponis agrupados en los jardines parecían tener miedo de algo que no veían, la niebla continuaba presente, los guardias sentían como si algo los estuviera acechando desde las sombras que proyectaban los arboles, hasta los mismos arbustos parecían atemorizantes…

"¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Twilight con una nota de temor en la voz.

"Así ataca La Nada"-dijo una voz detrás de ellas, era Gilda, venia caminando lentamente, su paso aun era lento y torpe, sus heridas continuaban cubiertas por vendajes y lucia cansada, pero aun así se mantuvo firme

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Rarity mientras la grifo se acercaba

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Rainbow acercándose a su amiga ayudándola a mantenerse en pie-"Deberías estar descansando"

"Yo también quiero pelear, quizás no sea de mucha ayuda pero quiero ayudar…"

La neblina cubría prácticamente toda Ecuestria y sobre ella, arrastrándose como una serpiente una sombra más negra que la misma noche. Todas se colocaron frente a las puertas de Canterlot que para ese momento ya se encontraban cerradas por completo.

Todo quedo en silencio, y entonces comprendieron que eso debía ser la Nada…

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se abrazaron dejándose caer al piso sintiendo más frio y un temor que no comprendían. Fluttershy volvió a esconderse detrás de Rarity sin que ninguna pudiera moverse, sus cuerpos se entumecieron por el frio y el miedo. Pinkie Pie se dejo caer atemorizada, su color de piel se había tornado gris y su crin lacia le cubría el rostro, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida

La sombra avanzo hasta la gran puerta. Todas esperaron que algo pasara, de repente la enorme puerta salió disparada en varias direcciones como si una gran explosión la hubiera hecho volar, la sombra se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma…

Luna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa de tener a la Nada frente a ella…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Presencia

Dentro del castillo todos los refugiados de Ponyville observaban por las ventanas del palacio, aterrados ante la presencia de la Nada, no había poni, pegaso o unicornio que no estuviese experimentando semejante horror, era como si vivieran el miedo en carne propia… sus mayores temores…

Twilight no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estuviera algo que podía destruir un reino entero solamente con su simple presencia. Gilda había dicho que la Nada se presentaría pero nada de lo que les dijo las había preparado para tenerla ahí frente a ellas.

"YO SOY LA NADA"- dijo la sombra con una voz fría que parecía salida de ultratumba

"¡No eres bienvenida aquí!"-grito Luna con la misma intensidad que usaba en su voz real de Canterlot

"QUERIDA LUNA, HA PASADO TIEMPO. ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?"

"¡Fuera de nuestro reino!"-grito de nuevo mirándola con desprecio, por fin veía cara a cara a la culpable de su transformación en Nightmare Moon

"YA NO ES SUYO. AHORA ME PERTENECE A MI… A LAS TINIEBLAS"

"¡Me utilizaste!…"-alzo la voz una vez mas-"¡Me convertiste en un monstruo, por tu culpa mi hermana me exilio por mil años, por ti perdí el respeto de mis súbditos!"

"¿YO?…"-respondió con sarcasmo-"NO HICE NADA QUE TU NO QUISIERAS… ¿ACASO LO OLVIDAS?… EL RESPETO DE TU HERMANA, QUE TUS SUBDITOS ALAVARAN TU TRABAJO, AQUELLAS HERMOSAS NOCHES QUE TU CON TANTO ESFUERZO LES OFRECIAS Y ELLOS ESTABAN DEMASIADO CANSADOS PARA APRECIAR… DESEABAS QUE LA NOCHE DURARA PARA SIEMPRE PARA QUE ASI APRECIARIAN MEJOR TU TRABAJO..."

"¡Fueron tus palabras, no mías!"

"TE EQUIVOCAS. LOS CELOS HACIA TU HERMANA YA EXISTIAN ANTES DE QUE YO APARERECIERA, POR ESO TE ELEGI. LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE HACER CRECER TODO ESE ODIO HASTA UN PUNTO EN EL QUE DESEARAS SOBREPASARLA, NO HICE OTRA COSA QUE OFRECERTE EL PODER PARA LOGRARLO… FUISTE UNA TONTA AL CREER QUE TE LO ENTREGARIA SIN UN PRECIO…"

"Pero libramos a Luna de tu hechizo ¿Como es posible que sigas con vida?"- pregunto Twilight

"TODO ESE ODIO, RENCOR Y CELOS, ME ALIMENTARON DIA TRAS DIA Y ASI RECUPERE MI PODER. CUANDO ESCAPAMOS DE LA LUNA ME SEPARE DE ELLA, YA NO LA NECESITABA PERO SI A ALGUIEN QUE DISTRAJERA LA ATENCION DE MI REGRESO. ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO ENCONTRAR MI CUERPO PERO AHORA ESTOY COMPLETA Y DESPUES DE DESTRUIR SU REINO... ME VENGARE DEL TRAIDOR DE DISCORDIA POR LO QUE ME HIZO"

"¡Te juro… que pagaras por lo que me hiciste!"- grito como nunca lo había hecho antes, como si hubiese estado guardando todo eso por mucho tiempo

La sombra soltó un sonidillo extraño, como si se tratara de una risa contenida. Luna choco sus cascos con furia contra el piso en respuesta ante tal insolencia abriendo dos huecos en el piso.

La sombra tomó la forma de un gran alicornio aun mas grande que la misma Celestia, el color de su piel era negro mas negro que la misma noche, de crin blanca casi plateada y brillante, poseía cuatro alas igualmente blancas que parecían flotar sin estar unidas a su cuerpo, dos cuernos brotaban de su frente apuntando hacia abajo dándole la apariencia de un demonio y sus ojos eran blancos carentes de vida; su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura y fría que parecía oscurecer el suelo por donde pisaba y congelar el aire a su alrededor. El genio demoniaco que fue Nightmare Moon incluso el propio Discordia podría pasar por pequeños potrillos perdidos ante la maldad que de ella emanaba.

Twilight observo sorprendida la verdadera forma de aquel demonio, los alicornios siempre se le hicieron criaturas majestuosas con un gran poder pero La Nada se salía de los límites de su comprensión…

"LAS TINIEBLAS SON AHORA EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTE LUGAR"-finalmente hablo en su verdadera forma-"Y YO, LA NADA, POR MANDATO DE ELLAS ME ADUEÑARE DE ESTAS TIERRAS"

Gilda dio un paso al frente, poniéndose al lado de la princesa Luna, rugió con furia ante aquella bestia

"A TI TE CONOZCO"- fijando su mirada en Gilda- "SI… TE RECUERDO, LA GRIFO QUE LOGRO HUIR DE MI"-rio la Nada-"¿QUE SE SIENTE SER LA ULTIMA DE TU ESPECIE? ¿SIENTES MIEDO? O ¿QUIZAS IRA DE ESTAR FRENTE A LA CULPABLE DE LA DESTRUCCION DE TU REINO?"

Gilda la miro desafiante lista para lanzarse al ataque

"PERO QUE VEO… ¿ESTA VES NO PIENSAS HUIR?"

"No me importa quién sea tu amo"- la reto Gilda sin dejar de mirarla-"No dejare que hagas en este lugar lo que le hiciste al mío"

"¿Y CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME? ¿ACASO YA MIRARON A SU ALREDEDOR?"

Twilight giro su cabeza como la Nada lo había dicho, vio a los guardias del castillo en el piso completamente atemorizados, incapaces de moverse, sus ojos lucían vacios invadidos por un temor mas allá que hubieran experimentado

"Rarity… Pinkie… Fluttershy… Applejack… Rainbow…"-Twilight intento llamar la atención de sus amigas pero ninguna respondía cada una estaba sumergida en un terror indescriptible por la sola presencia de la Nada, sus ojos estaban llenos de horror al igual que el resto de los habitantes de Ecuestria

"¿Celestia?"-pregunto Luna sin recibir respuesta alguna, giro su cabeza para verla.

Celestia se encontraba hincada sobre sus cuatro patas, su cabello que ondulaba por si solo había dejado de moverse, la expresión de su cara era de terror y sus ojos carecían de su brillo característico como si le hubiesen robado una parte de ella. Luna acaricio el rostro de su hermana pero esta ni reacciono ante tal acción…

"Celestia por favor háblame"-pero era inútil, la princesa no se movía, solo podía sentirla temblar-"¿Qué le has hecho?"

La Nada solo soltó una risita de burla, era obvio que su sola presencia causaba esto. Gilda fue la única que no se encontraba sorprendida, lo mismo había ocurrido en su hogar, una vez que la Nada esta ante ti tu cuerpo se paraliza y pierdes toda voluntad de luchar.

"¿Por qué a nosotros no nos afecta?"-pregunto Twilight en voz baja

"Quizás porque yo ya la he visto"-respondió-"La princesa estuvo bajo su influjo y tu… bueno no lo sé…"

La Nada volvió a reír, mirando fijamente a las dos únicas ponis y a la grifo que se interponían frente a ella…

"AHORA LO VEN, SUS AMIGOS … INCLUSO SU QUERIDA PRINCESA ESTAN ATERRADOS POR MI PRESENCIA Y LO MISMO PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE ESTOS MUROS"-levanto la vista a lo mas alto del palacio-"SI YO LO DESEO PUEDO HACER QUE ESTE LUGAR SE DERRUMBE Y LOS SEPULTE A TODOS"

"Ni te atrevas"- rugió Gilda con los pelos de la espalda erizados

"Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi hermana"-añadió Luna apuntando su cuerno contra el demonio

"DEN SU MEJOR GOLPE"- retó la Nada.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Fe

"DEN SU MEJOR GOLPE"- retó la Nada.

Gilda y Luna se arrojaron contra ella, Luna se movió con rapidez intentando golpear a la Nada con su cuerno pero esta solo se movió un poco para esquivarla. Gilda ataco con sus poderosas garras de águila pero sus intentos fueron inútiles aquella sombra la esquivaba con facilidad era como intentar golpear al aire. A pesar de que atacaban casi al mismo tiempo La Nada ni se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo. Les era imposible dañar a esa sombra

Twilight miraba la pelea a la distancia, no sabía qué hacer, intento pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a la princesa pero no se le ocurría nada, no conocía ninguna magia de ataque y aunque la conociera ¿que podía hacer contra un monstruo como la Nada?…

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y de sus alas brotaron cientos de murciélagos que se dirigieron contra La Nada. La bestia emitió un viento gélido que congelo al instante a todos y cada uno de los murciélagos. Nubes negras se formaron sobre la princesa de la noche y de ellas varios rayos surgieron en dirección a la Nada pero estos se desviaban antes de tocarla chocando contra los muros del palacio o contra el suelo

Gilda intento aprovechar la distracción de la Nada, pero ella levanto un muro de hielo sin verla bloqueando cualquier posible ataque. Gilda creyó que este muro también la protegería a ella sin embargo de esta salieron varios picos que por poco hieren a la grifo. Gilda salto hacia atrás y el muro se derritió rápidamente frente a sus ojos revelando a la Nada mirándola fijamente. Gilda gano altura y se lanzo en picada pero La Nada la esperaba, varios pilares se levantaron, la rodearon e intentaron aplastarla pero un relámpago los destrozo liberando a la grifo

Gilda salto hacia atrás reuniéndose con Luna buscando una nueva oportunidad de atacar…

"¿ESO ES TODO?... PATETICO"-Agito una de sus alas creando un fuerte y gélido viento que arrojo a ambas varios metros

Gilda se estrello con fuerza contra el piso quedando inconsciente. Luna clavo sus pezuñas al piso manteniéndose en pie ante la ventisca de la Nada

"AHORA ES MI TURNO"- apunto sus cuernos contra Gilda, una enorme cantidad de magia se acumulo en ellos para después arrojarlo en forma de una gran esfera de energía

Luna apareció frente a Gilda creando un escudo mágico que las protegió del ataque

"ME IMPRESIONAS QUERIDA LUNA… TE HAZ VUELTO MUY FUERTE… PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE…"- golpeo el piso con uno de sus cascos haciendo que el suelo debajo de Luna se congelara atrapando sus cuatro patas.

Luna forcejeaba por liberarse pero el hielo la mantenía inmóvil, La Nada se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con paso firme.

"LUCHA LO QUE QUIERAS, ENTRE MAS TE ESFUERCES POR LIBERARTE MAS DIVERTIDO ES VERTE INTENTARLO"

Sin embargo antes de llegar hasta la princesa, La Nada giro su cabeza concentrándose en Twilight quien seguía intentando despertar a sus amigas y maestra…

"ES INUTIL POTRA… RINDETE DE UNA VEZ Y SUMERGETE EN TU MISERIA"

Twilight camino del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas, miro a la Nada, todo parecía estar en su contra sin embargo se mantuvo firme y encaro a la bestia

"NO VEZ QUE YA HE GANADO… TU QUERIDA PRINCESA CELESTIA, LA PRINCESA LUNA, INCLUSO ESA GRIFO… NADIE PUEDE DETENERME AHORA…"-dijo con calma pues la victoria ya casi era de ella

"No me importa que tan mal se vean las cosas no me daré por vencida ante un monstruo como tu"

La Nada no pudo soportar que alguien se atreviera a retarla de esa forma y arrojo un relámpago contra Twilight quien apenas reacciono usando un escudo mágico para protegerse pero aun así el impacto la arrojo con una gran fuerza, cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraban la princesa Luna y Gilda

"¡Twilight!"- grito la princesa Luna, intentando de todo por liberarse pero ningún hechizo podía derretir aquel hielo que la mantenía inmóvil

Twilight sintió mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo pero aun a si se puso en pie

"YA TODO SE TERMINO"-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

"¡No…!"-Grito la unicornio-"¡No se ha terminado!"

"¿Y QUE PUEDES HACER CONTRA MI? APENAS Y PUEDES MANTENERTE EN PIE. NADIE VA VENIR A AYUDARTE. SOLO DEJATE LLEVAR POR LA OSCURIDAD"

"No, no, no, no. Me niego a rendirme, en aquella ocasión, cuando enfrente a Nightmare Moon todo estaba en mi contra pero aun a si no me rendí"

La Nada se detuvo miro a la unicornio con furia pues odiaba que existiera alguien que se atreviera a retarla…

"TE ENSEÑARE A TEMERME POR LAS MALAS"

La Nada se convirtió en sombras, ataco a Twilight embistiéndola con fuerza y arrojándola de nuevo al piso. Su elemento cayó a los pies de la bestia

"¡Twilight!"-volvió a gritar Luna-"¡Déjala en paz!"

La Nada ignoro a la princesa de la noche. Miro hacia abajo notando el elemento de la armonía junto a sus pezuñas. Cambio su dirección esta vez dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban las otras protectoras de los elementos.

"¿ASI QUE ESOS SON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA?"- Sonrió con malicia mirando a Twilight, usando su magia atrajo los otros cinco elementos hasta ella –"CREADOS APARTIR DE MI CORAZON CRISTALIZADO"- uno a uno los elementos fueron absorbidos por La Nada. El elemento de la magia fue el único que mantuvo intacto quería absorberlo frente a los ojos de la unicornio

Twilight miro con horror como cada uno de los elementos desaparecían dentro de aquel monstruo. Sintió una gran tristeza pero no podía perder la esperanza y no dejaría que ella tuviera la satisfacción de verla derrotada.

La Nada observo a la unicornio, se rio de ella mientras le mostraba el último elemento mágico a punto de ser absorbido

"LOS ELEMENTOS YA NO EXISTEN, YA NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA DETENERME. ¿QUE DICES AHORA? ¿AUN CREES QUE PUEDES GANAR?"

"Si aun lo creo"-respondió sorprendiendo una vez más a la Nada-"Porque tengo fe"-dijo con seguridad en su voz, avanzando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la princesa Luna

"CHIQUILLA ESTUPIDA… ¿POR QUE NO QUIERES ENTENDERLO?… TODO SE TERMINO"-levanto la voz resonando entre las paredes del castillo.

"Tengo fe en que no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas siempre habrá una solución"-dijo con una paz en su voz-"Eso me lo enseño mi maestra, La Princesa Celestia"

La Nada pareció molesta, arrojo el elemento mágico al piso, frunció el ceño mientras que el frío aumento, la niebla lo cubría todo; Twilight y Luna tenían problemas para verse aun estando una al lado de la otra. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad, una penumbra que solamente podía ser comparada a la negra piel de la Nada…

"¿Dónde está la Nada?"- preguntó Luna tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

"EN NINGUNA Y EN TODAS PARTES"-contesto-"¿CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME AHORA QUE NO SON CAPACES DE VER NI SUS PROPIAS NARICES?"

Twilight sentía ganas de llorar de la ira, de no poder hacer algo pero eso sería como admitir la derrota, y no se iba a dar por vencida. La princesa Luna permanecía a su lado y mientras hubiera una Poni en pie no se rendiría… jamás…

"No me rendiré Nada jamás lo hare"-grito Twilight a la oscuridad

"YA ME HARTE DE TU INSOLENCIA"-dijo muy molesta-"TE HARE SENTIR EL MIEDO EN CARNE PROPIA"-Twilight sintió como si la oscuridad a su alrededor cobrara vida, ambas ponis cerraron los ojos.

Sintieron como aquel remolino de sombras aceleraba mas y mas enfriando el ambiente, mientras a su alrededor no era más que pura oscuridad…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos**

Twilight abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, hizo brillar su cuerno iluminando tenuemente aquel oscuro lugar, miro a su lado y no vio a la princesa Luna junto a ella. Instintivamente se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien mas pero solo estaba ella…

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?"-dijo sin obtener respuesta-"¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

Avanzo algunos pasos pero parecía como si aquel lugar fuera infinito. Siguió avanzando por lo que le perecieron horas, se mostraba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía que hacer o adonde ir… finalmente se rindió y se dejo caer exhausta física y mentalmente…

"Amigas… ¿Dónde están?"-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-"Las necesito… princesa por favor ayúdeme"-pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por su miseria

El ruido de cascos contra el piso la hizo volver a la realidad, mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más, solo podía imaginar que sería la Nada. Intento retroceder pero los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca…

Aquella figura salió a la luz de su cuerno, su piel era color naranja y su crin rubia

"¿Applejack? ¿Eres tu?"-se emociono de ver a una de sus amigas, sin embargo noto algo diferente en ella-"¿Ocurre algo Applejack?"

Su amiga la miraba con unos ojos que parecían perforar a la unicornio. Twilight dio varios pasos atrás hasta que golpeo con algo, giro su cabeza y ahí estaba Rainbow Dash mirándola con los mismos ojos que su amiga A.J…

"¿Chicas que les pasa?"

"Todo esto es tu culpa"-dijo finalmente Rainbow Dash

Twilight no respondió solo se limito a retroceder lentamente…

"Confiábamos en ti y nos defraudaste"-añadió Applejack

"Dijiste que todo estaría bien y mira donde estamos"- un tercera voz se escucho detrás de ella, era Fluttershy-"Me prometiste que todo saldría bien"

"Amigas yo…"-respondió Twilight con tristeza-"… lo siento… no quise…"

"Sentirlo no mejorara las cosas"-dijo la voz de Rarity saliendo a la luz-"No eres más que una mentirosa"

"Eres la peor amiga que he conocido"- Pinkie apareció con su cabello lacio cubriéndole el rostro, su mirada intimidaba a la pobre y asustada unicornio que se vio rodeada de sus amigas mirándola con desprecio e insultándola…

Sus amigas la habían abandonado…

"Twilight…"-escucho la dulce voz de la princesa Celestia y por un momento sintió alivio en su corazón

"¿Princesa?"

"Me has decepcionado…"-interrumpió-"Tenia plena confianza en ti y me defraudaste… no eres más que una inútil… ahora toda Ecuestria está perdida… por tu culpa…"

Twilight no lo podía creer, incluso la princesa Celestia la había abandonado se dejo caer una vez más, asustada, triste y cansada, la luz de su cuerno se apago. Volvió a estar rodeada de oscuridad, completamente sola…

"Perdóneme princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, perdóneme amigas"-decía la unicornio en sus pensamientos-"¡Lo siento! ¡Perdónenme por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas!"- los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de lagrimas y al igual que todos se vio sumida en la tristeza y el miedo…

"TE DAS CUENTA AHORA, PUEDO HACER QUE TUS PEORES PESADILLAS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD. ESTAS SOLA…"

"¡No te rindas Twilight!"-grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot opacando la fría voz de la Nada-"¡No creas en sus palabras no permitas que te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí! ¡Yo confió en ti y sé que mi hermana y tus amigas piensan igual!"

"Luna"-respondió con hilo de voz

"¡Estaré contigo siempre Twilight, no importa lo que pase! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Ahora es mi turno de salvarte de la oscuridad!"

Luna cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno con gran intensidad alejando la oscuridad un poco de su alrededor, Twilight estaba a unos pasos de ella pero el hielo en sus pezuñas le impedía acercarse lo suficiente para ayudarla…

"NO… NO DEJARE QUE ARRUINES LO QUE HE LOGRADO"-La oscuridad comenzó a hacer retroceder el tenue brillo del cuerno de Luna. Ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo pero la oscuridad ganaba terreno poco a poco

"Hermana por favor… ayúdanos…"

Sin darse cuenta el elemento de la magia comenzó a brillar tenuemente…

"No se rindan, Twilight… Luna"

"¿Princesa?"- exclamo la unicornio al reconocer la dulce voz de la princesa Celestia pero esta vez se escuchaba mas fuerte

"Yo también la escuche"-reacciono Luna-"Es mi hermana no hay duda"

"NO… IMPOSIBLE"

"No están solas. Todos estamos con ustedes, Luna Twilight creemos en ustedes, aun cuando nadie más lo haga. Escuchen, las voces de todos los que creen en ustedes… les brindan su apoyo… aun cuando no estén ahí…"

Ambas ponis se concentraron, suaves susurros se escucharon en aquella oscuridad, pero algunas voces se escuchaban más que otras.

"No tienes que lamentarte dulzura, siempre vamos a apoyarte"–dijo una voz que sonaba como Applejack-"Honestamente creo en ustedes"

"Eres una gran amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y es por eso que nunca te voy a abandonar"–le dice una tranquila voz de Rainbow Dash-"Mi lealtad siempre estará con usted princesa"

"Eres una amiga súper fabulosa de verdad Twilight"–dice la voz de Pinkie Pie-"y eso mantiene mi esperanza en ti y cada día me alegra tenerte como mi amiga"

"Eres la poni más generosa que he conocido y aunque no estemos físicamente contigo querida"–dice la voz de Rarity

"Siempre vamos a estar junto a ti en espíritu"–añadió la tímida Fluttershy-"La bondad de tu corazón puede lograr grandes cosas"

Twilight sintió una calidez en su pecho, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y la tristeza de su rostro desapareció…

"¡Gracias!"– una lagrima cayo de sus ojos-"Las quiero mucho… amigas"- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al escuchar a sus amigas dándole ánimos. Poco a poco comenzó a levantar su ánimo mientras se ponía de pie…

"¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE?"-repetía la Nada entre aquella oscuridad-"¿POR QUE NO TE RINDES? ¿DE DONDE OBTIENES TU VALOR?"

"Es algo que nunca entenderías aunque te lo explicara. Viene de todos nosotros, en nuestro interior brilla una luz que nunca se extinguirá, no importa que tan oscuras se vean las cosas y es algo que nunca podrás quitarme"

Twilight y Luna sintieron que algo les indicara que abrieran los ojos, en ese momento el elemento de la magia brillo con más intensidad, con una luz exquisita, era como si el sol brillara en aquella oscuridad desvaneciéndola, permitiéndoles volver a ver a su alrededor.

La Nada gruño como si este brillo la lastimara. El elemento de la magia emitía un fulgor tan intenso pero exquisito que las protegía de la oscuridad de la Nada.

El hielo que sujetaba a Luna al piso se derritió, al fin libre se coloco junto a Twilight

"IMPOSIBLE"-dijo la Nada volviendo a su forma física, la luz que emitía el elemento mágico la lastimaba a tal grado que se vio forzada a retirarse varios metros

El elemento de la magia concentro su poder y de repente una avalancha de recuerdos cruzo por sus mentes. Frente a los ojos de Twilight todos los recuerdos felices, tristes, graciosos y difíciles que vivió junto a sus amigas, pero el recuerdo más importante y que se mantuvo en su mente por más tiempo fue el día que descubrió la magia de la amistad.

Luna derramo una lagrima al recordar cada momento que vivió feliz en Ecuestria al lado de su hermana, sus recuerdos siguieron hasta el momento en el que se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y fue desterrada por mil años, pero en ningún momento dejo que eso la afectara, en un instante sus recuerdos saltaron hasta el momento en el que el hechizo de Nightmare Moon se rompió y se reconcilio con Celestia, fue el momento más hermoso que pudo recordar

Por un momento Twilight y Luna sintieron que flotaban en el aire mientras todo aquello ocurría, se vieron envueltas por el cálido brillo, el fulgor de sus magias combinadas se disparo hacia sus amigas envolviéndolas igualmente en su brillo.

Lentamente sintieron el piso bajo sus pezuñas y al abrir sus ojos notaron el cambio en la mirada de las otras ponis, el brillo en sus miradas había regresado al igual que sus sonrisas…

Twilight no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a sus mejores amigas en todo el mundo volver a ser ellas mismas, y sin decir una palabra se arrojo hacia ellas en un abrazo que duro poco menos de unos segundos

"Te felicito querida Twilight, sabíamos que lo lograrías"-dijo Rarity

"Estamos de vuelta y listas para el rodeo"-exclamo Applejack levantándose en sus dos patas traseras

"Igual yo esa Nada no sabrá con quien se metió"-añadió Rainbow Dash soltando unos cuantos golpes al aire

"Siento tanto haber causado tantas molestias"-dijo Fluttershy con timidez

"Eso fue aterrador… es bueno estar de regreso, no había estado tan asustada desde que era una pequeña potranca fue cuando la abuela pie me enseño la canción del miedo, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, bueno no fue ayer sino hace años…"- dijo a gran velocidad y con muchos ánimos la sonriente Pinkie Pie

"Pude oírlas a todas, dándome ánimos, son mis mejores amigas "-se lanzo a un nuevo abrazo grupal

"No podíamos dejarte sola dulzura"-dijo Applejack-

"Aunque no podíamos movernos ni hablar sentíamos que nos necesitabas"-añadió Rarity

"Gracias Amigas"-se limpio una lagrima

La princesa Celestia seguía recostada en el piso, abrazada por su hermana menor, ambas estaban llorando, pero se veían felices de tenerse de regreso

"Hermana lo siento, ojala hubiese…"

"Ssshhh… no tienes nada de que disculparte pequeña hermana. Yo soy quien debe disculparse… subestime mi poder con el de la Nada… te deje sola… perdóname"-paso suavemente su pezuña por los ojos de Luna limpiando sus lagrimas

La Nada solamente permaneció en el suelo por un momento, estaba furiosa y lo demostró con un fuerte rugido que expulso una gran cantidad de su aura oscura pero aun así todas se mantuvieron firmes ante tal acción.

"¿COMO? ¿¡COMO ES QUE UNA PONY PUEDE DESHACER MI INFLUENCIA!"-grito furiosa-"ES IMPOSIBLE"

Celestia se puso en pie para sorpresa de todos, incluso para su hermana, se tambaleo un poco pero no tardo mucho en recobrar la postura

"Celestia espera"-dijo Luna, sabía lo que su hermana planeaba-"¿No estarás pensando?…"

"No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada Luna, si puedo ayudar en algo quiero intentarlo"-dijo con mucha seguridad a pesar de que en sus ojos se notaba que no estaba del todo bien

"Princesa"-pensó Twilight

"Yo también quiero ayudar"-dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Rainbow fue la primera en reconocer aquella voz, una parte de ella estaba feliz de ver a la grifo de pie pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir preocupación

"¿Estas loca Gilda?"-reclamo Rainbow-"No estas en condiciones de…"

"Me conoces o no Dashie… sabes que no voy a quedarme aquí sabiendo que puedo hacer algo aunque sea solo un poco"

"¿Gilda?"

Luna se acerco a la Grifo y le extendió su pezuña

"Es un honor pelear con tan valiente Grifo y será un honor seguir peleando a tu lado"

"Gracias… princesa Luna"- respondió extendiendo su garra de águila estrechándola con la pezuña de la princesa

Celestia sonrió ante este acto, su hermana estaba madurando como princesa

Las princesas Luna, Celestia, así como Gilda confrontaron a la Nada.

"PRINCESA CELESTIA"-dijo la voz fría de la Nada-"QUE AMABLE EN UNIRSE A LA FIESTA"-rio con sarcasmo-"¿HA VENIDO A SUPLICAR PIEDAD?"

Celestia le lanzo una mirada de desprecio, Luna reconoció esa mirada, fue la misma que Celestia tenía aquel día hace muchos años cuando enfrentaron a Discordia…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Furia**

Era como ver al día y la noche pelear, cada vez que alguna de las princesas intentaba acertar una coz o una estocada era como escuchar al trueno de la tormenta. La Nada peleaba a un nivel que las princesas no veían desde hace tiempo, cuando enfrentaron a Discordia, sin embargo en aquella ocasión tenían los elementos de la armonía de su lado, esta vez estaban solas.

La pelea se llevaba a cabo en el aire, ambas princesas y la grifo arremetían contra la Nada en conjunto pensando que superándola en número aumentaría su ventaja. La magia del elemento de la armonía desvaneció la oscuridad pero la neblina sobre el castillo impedía que Twilight y las demás pudieran apreciar la batalla. Destellos dorados y azules brillaban por segundos como relámpagos, los gritos de Gilda resonaban como truenos en los muros de Canterlot.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte y en un segundo tres figuras se precipitaron contra el suelo, la Nada descendió tranquilamente fijando su mirada en sus tres oponentes que yacían abatidas frente a ella.

Luna y Celestia arremetieron al mismo tiempo, La Nada se volvió sombras evitando el ataque. Cuando las princesas se dieron vuelta la bestia ya no estaba ahí, sin darse cuenta apareció detrás de Luna golpeándola con fuerza con sus patas delanteras enviándola al piso.

Al ver a su hermana abatida, Celestia enfureció arrojándose contra la Nada a una gran velocidad en la forma de una luz brillante. La Nada volvió a convertirse en sombras y bloqueo el golpe de la princesa, el impacto genero una gran onda de choque que resonó por todo Canterlot. Celestia yacía en el piso y la Nada de pie mirándola fijamente con sus ojos blancos carentes de vida.

Gilda tacleo a la Nada con fuerza pero esta ni siquiera se movió, intento de nuevo con sus garras, la bestia detuvo su ataque con su magia y de un solo movimiento la envió al piso. La Nada se levanto en sus patas traseras dejando caer pesadamente sus patas delanteras sobre la grifo. Un rayo de luz impacto a la Nada sin embargo esta ni se inmuto ante el ataque de la Princesa Celestia quien lucía agotada incluso desde antes de que la batalla diera inicio, el golpe le dio tiempo a Gilda de alejarse lo suficiente y darse un respiro.

La princesa del sol se lanzo contra aquel monstruo con su cuerno listo para una estocada, la Nada levanto un muro de hielo frente a ella deteniendo el golpe a escasos centímetros. Celestia desapareció en una esfera de luz detrás del frio muro apareciendo atrás de la Nada con su cuerno listo para otro ataque sin embargo las alas de la Nada aletearon creando un violento y frio viento que lanzo a la princesa del sol varios metros hacia atrás…

Luna se sorprendió que ni siquiera su hermana pudiera hacer algo contra aquella bestia. La princesa de la noche se apresuro a ayudar a su querida hermana…

"¿SUCEDE ALGO PRINCESA?"-pregunto la Nada con sarcasmo-"LUCE AGOTADA…"

"Cierra la boca monstruo"-grito Luna mientras Gilda ayudaba a Celestia a ponerse en pie

La Nada rio ante la contestación de la princesa de la noche. Ante tal insolencia Luna se convirtió en una espesa nube de humo negro lanzándose contra la Nada pero era como si esta pudiera leerle el pensamiento y varios picos de hielo brotaron del suelo deteniendo su avance, obligándola a retornar a su forma normal, intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero se vio rodeada de varios pilares de hielo que la detuvieron en seco. Un ruido la hizo mirar hacia arriba y ahí formados a escasos metros sobre su cabeza, un enorme pico de hielo flotaba sobre de ella. Luna miro a su alrededor buscando una forma de escapar pero no la había, la enorme formación de cristal se precipito pesadamente sobre la princesa impactando el suelo violentamente.

Luna pareció rodeada de un brillo dorado junto a su hermana

"Gracias Celestia… te debo una"

Su hermana mayor sonrió agradecida de haber salvado a su pequeña hermana a tiempo, sin embargo el esfuerzo de la magia de tele transportación la dejo aun mas agotada de lo que ya se encontraba…

"Celestia esto se ve mal… y no creo que se pueda poner peor"

"Lo sé Luna… pero aun nos queda un último recurso"-respondió respirando pesadamente

"¿No estarás pensando…? ¿En tu estado?"

"Es lo único que no hemos intentado"

"Pero necesitaremos tiempo y dudo que ella nos deje hacerlo"

"Yo les daré tiempo"-exclamo Gilda-"Solo díganme cuanto necesitan"

"Lo más que puedas darnos joven grifo"

"No sé que están planeando pero hare lo que pueda"

Gilda se arrojo contra la Nada con un feroz rugido y sus garras de águila listas para atacar. Celestia y Luna dieron un paso al frente e hicieron brillar sus cuernos concentrando sus poderes mágicos en uno solo.

La Nada esquivaba cada golpe o zarpazo que Gilda intentaba propinarle. La Nada golpeo a Gilda arrojándola al piso pero esta volvió a levantarse con un poco de dificultad.

"NO SIGAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LO INEVITABLE… NO SON RIVALES PARA MI"-la Nada bajo la mirada enfocándose en la grifo

"Eso está por verse"-respondió Gilda sonriendo

La Nada se noto confusa ante la acción de la grifo, Gilda la mantenía distraída evitando que mirara a las princesa y lo que hacía. Sin embargo en un descuido de la grifo logro ver como las princesas de Ecuestria habían formado una enorme esfera de energía de colores amarillo y azul oscuro.

"NO SE LOS PERMITIRE"-intento atacar pero en el momento en el que quiso hacerlo se vio detenido por la grifo que clavo sus garras en sus pezuñas inmovilizándola-"ERES UNA…"

"¡Ahora!"-grito

Esa enorme esfera salió disparada hacia la Nada quien seguía inmovilizada por la grifo, la esfera estaba a escasos metros de las dos pero en el último momento Gilda giro hacia un lado alejándose del peligro. La Nada recibió aquella enorme concentración de energía directamente, una gran explosión de luz rodeo a la bestia. Luna y Celestia lucían cansadas, la princesa del sol fue quien más lo demostró cayendo de nuevo sobre sus rodillas pero se le veía feliz porque su plan había funcionado. Una gran nube de polvo bloqueo la visibilidad de las tres. Gilda avanzo hacia las princesas lentamente, las tres sonreían pues pensaron que quizás habían vencido a aquella bestia…

"BUEN INTENTO…"-dijo la voz de la Nada de entre la nube de polvo. La figura de la Nada se mostro una vez que se disipo el polvo, estaba ilesa como si aquella esfera solo hubiese sido un juego de luces para ella-"… ADMITO QUE ESTOY IMPRESIONADA PERO NO IMPORTA CUANTO SE ESFUERCEN NINGUNA DE USTEDES PO…"-La Nada sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, dolor.

Miro su ala izquierda, esta se encontraba quemada. La ira fluía por su cuerpo, no podía creer que la hubieran lastimado, nadie lo había echo antes…

"¿COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMARME?..."-grito llena de furia, jamás había estado tan enojada…

Celestia intento levantarse pero era obvio que la influencia de la Nada así como el reciente ataque que ella y su hermana habían lanzado la había dejado débil y sin todo su poder. La Nada ataco se arrojo envuelta en sombras, ninguna de las tres pudo siquiera reaccionar ante la salvaje embestida arrojando a cada una en distintas direcciones.

Luna fue la primera en ponerse de pie, a unos metros estaba Gilda apenas levantándose con dificultad pero Celestia yacía en el piso sin poder siquiera poder mover un musculo. La Nada se elevo sobre ella esperando el momento para dar el golpe final…

Luna y Gilda se colocaron frente a Celestia en un intento por protegerla de la furia de la Nada…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Las Guardianas de la Armonía**

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. La Nada arrojo varios rayos de hielo contra sus dos atacantes, Luna y Gilda los esquivaron con facilidad. Luna intento embestirla pero fue evadida fácilmente, de nuevo invoco a sus murciélagos pero el resultado fue el mismo estos se congelaron a penas se acercaban a la bestia, aprovechando la distracción Gilda intento clavar sus garras de águila en la Nada, pero de igual manera la esquivo, intento patearla esta vez con sus patas de león sin resultado pues su ataque fue esquivado nuevamente. La Nada la sujeto de su cola y la arrojo con fuerza contra el piso, disparo un rayo contra la grifo pero Luna se coloco entre ellas y lo intercepto con un escudo mágico…

La Nada se acerco a paso lento burlándose del inútil esfuerzo de Luna por contener su ataque. Las miro por unos segundos, ambas estaban exhaustas y llegando a su limite. Se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a golpear continuamente el escudo con sus patas delanteras. La presión sobre ella aumentaba pues cada golpe le hacía esforzarse más por mantener aquel escudo mágico activado…

"Tenemos que hacer algo"- dijo Pinkie Pie con preocupación en su rostro-"¿Que hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? Tu, el que estas leyendo, has algo, no te quedes solo ahí"

"Pinkie tranquilízate"-chillo Rarity desesperada-"Ni las princesas pudieron con… con esa… cosa"

"Twilight ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-pregunto la tímida Fluttershy

"Estoy pensando"-respondió la unicornio sin dejar de mirar la batalla

"Yo sé que hacer"- Rainbow Dash se elevo unos centímetros del suelo-"Voy a pelear"

"¡Espérate niña!"- Applejack la detuvo sujetándola de su cola

"No traten de detenerme. Gilda me necesita"

"Rainbow entiendo como te sientes pero debemos ser prudentes"-intento razonar Twilight con su amiga de crin multicolor-"No tenemos los elementos y aunque lucharemos juntas no tendríamos oportunidad alguna contra ella"

Las seis ponis intercambiaron miradas, sin todos los elementos de la armonía se sentían inútiles al no poder ayudar

"Twilight"-dijo la suave voz de la princesa Celestia llamando la atención de su fiel estudiante

"Princesa ¿está bien?"-Twilight froto su cabeza contra la suave crin de su maestra

"No te preocupes por mí. Todas… deben… escucharme"

Las seis ponis se acercaron a la princesa del sol. Celestia lucia agotada y débil, era la primera vez que Twilight veía a si a su mentora.

"Ustedes son nuestra única esperanza. Sé que les estoy pidiendo demasiado y me siento culpable de pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas una vez más por el bien de Ecuestria"

"Pero ¿como podemos vencerla?"-pregunto Rainbow Dash-"No tenemos los elementos"

"Los elementos son solo gemas con un gran poder mágico pero sus sentimientos y emociones pueden lograr grandes cosas. Recuerda Twilight, ¿Cuándo Nightmare Moon destruyo los elementos? ¿Te diste por vencida?"

"No, no lo hice"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que tenia a mis amigas"-miro a todas ya cada una-"Me dieron el valor, la fortaleza y las esperanzas que pensé había perdido cuando los elementos no funcionaron como yo creía. Siempre pensé que la magia podía resolver todos mis problemas pero me equivoque, uno no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo sin el apoyo y la amistad de sus seres queridos"

"Se que son capaces de lograr grandes cosas. Han logrado más que mi hermana y yo en tan poco tiempo… solo ustedes pueden liberar el verdadero poder de los elementos, pues parte de su poder habita en su interior… Pueden lograrlo confiamos en ustedes…"

El escudo de Luna comenzó a estrellarse poco a poco hasta que estallo en pedazos, como si fuera de cristal. La princesa de la noche se tambaleo exhausta pero Gilda la ayudo a mantenerse firme mientras la Nada se detuvo frente a ellas.

"YA ME CANSE DE JUGAR"- usando su magia las levanto, ambas forcejeaban por soltarse pero era inútil. Gilda intento alcanzar el rostro de la Nada con sus garras-"¿POR QUE PELEAS POR UN REINO QUE NI SIQUERA ES EL TUYO?"

"No lo entenderías…"-respondió Gilda-"… no dejare que hagas lo mismo que hiciste en mi hogar"

"ODIAS A LOS PONIS… ¿POR QUE MORIR POR AQUELLOS QUE NUNCA SINTIERON APRECIO POR TI?"

"Te equivocas si hubo alguien que se preocupo por mi… y a pesar de todo… ella me perdono…"

"MUY TIERNO EN VERDAD PERO…"

Luna sintió frio en la punta de su cuerno el cual comenzó a congelarse poco a poco, de reojo pudo ver como las patas de león de Gilda se congelaban de igual forma…

"… VOY A DISFRUTAR EL VER COMO SU VIDA SE APAGA DE SUS OJOS"

Un rayo de luz violeta la golpeo en el rostro haciéndola perder la concentración, dejando caer a ambas al piso. Las seis portadoras de los elementos aparecieron detrás de la princesa y la grifo colocándose frente a ellas, ahora era su turno de protegerlas.

La Nada emitió un risita burlona al ver a las seis ponis que hace unos momentos no eran más que unas potrillas asustadas.

"¿TAMBIEN PIENSAN DESAFIARME?"

Las seis ponis miraban a la Nada con ojos desafiantes…

"¡No dejaremos que sigas lastimando a nuestros amigos!"-grito Twilight colocándose su tiara

"¿Y QUE VAN A HACER SIN SUS PRECIOSOS ELEMENTOS?"-se burlo la Nada-"DENTRO DE POCO ABSORBERE POR COMPLETO LOS ELEMENTOS Y VOLVERAN A SER PARTE MI, VOLVERE A ESTAR COMPLETA Y NADA, NI NADIE VA A DETENERME. ¿CREEN QUE USTEDES PATÉTICAS PONIS VAN A VENCERME?"

"Lo haremos"-contesto Twilight

"¿QUE DICES?"

"Los elementos habitan en todos y cada uno de nosotros, quizás no están aquí físicamente pero su poder reside en nuestro interior… en nuestros corazones"-grito Twilight con determinación en sus ojos.

El elemento de la magia brillo como lo hizo anteriormente. La Nada se quedo inmóvil al sentir aquel fulgor tan enceguecedor, retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que sintió que algo la quemaba en su interior. De su pecho un rayo de luz con los colores del arcoíris comenzó a resplandecer en su interior.

"¡NO DETENGANSE!…"-grito con mucho dolor-"¡PAREN HE DICHO!... ¡ESTO QUEMA!..."

Las seis ponis se mantenían firmes junto a Twilight concentradas en la Nada, poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder. A cada paso los elementos brillaban con gran intensidad.

Celestia observaba todo. Se sintió un poco inútil al ver a aquellas ponis arriesgar su vida en un batalla contra un ser tan poderoso como la Nada; y ella ahí solo observando cuando podría estar luchando junto a ellas…

"Se lo que piensas Celestia"-dijo Luna, sin apartar sus ojos de la pelea-"Yo me siento igual pero como dijiste ellas son las únicas que pueden salvar Ecuestria"

"¡NO, IMPOSIBLE!"-La Nada siguió retrocediendo-"¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!"

Finalmente llego hasta las puertas de Canterlot. El brillo aumento hasta explotar en un gran espectáculo de luces de colores. Los elementos se elevaron por encima de la Nada quien yacía indefensa, débil y herida ante las seis ponis. Cada elemento levito hacia su respectiva portadora colocándose alrededor de su cuello.

"Ahora es nuestro turno"- exclamo Twilight

Rainbow se lanzo en una gran explosión de colores similar al Sonic Rainboom, impactando a la Nada directamente en el pecho, arrojándola al suelo por primera ocasión, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se pusiera de nuevo en pie. Applejack se arrojo rápidamente contra ella, La Nada intento patearla con sus patas delanteras pero la poni granjera viro hacia un lado esquivando por poco sus cascos, giro rápidamente dándole la espalda a la Nada propinándole una fuerte coz con sus patas traseras en un costado, de nuevo la Nada cayó al piso con mucho dolor en su costado, de nuevo se levanto.

Fluttershy flotaba frente a ella mirándola directo a los ojos, La Nada retrocedió sintiendo la mirada penetrante de la pegaso mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, se elevo intentando escapar. Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno que sumado al poder de su elemento produjo una luz enceguecedora que hizo que la Nada perdiera el control de su vuelo, estrellándose contra el suelo. Pinkie apareció frente a ella, intento aplastarla con sus patas delanteras pero desapareció antes de que el golpe siquiera la tocara. La Nada miro por todos lados buscándola, la poni apareció detrás de ella, cuando la bestia se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba.

"¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?"

"aquí"-respondió Pinkie sobre la cabeza de la Nada

"BAJA DE AHÍ"-sacudió su cabeza

Pinkie salto en el momento exacto en el que Twilight disparo un gran rayo purpura golpeando directamente a la Nada acercándola más a las puertas del castillo.

"¡NO… ESTO… ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI!"-grito con una mezcla de sentimientos de odio, miedo y furia. Se encontraba herida no solo físicamente sino también su orgullo de haber sido vencida por seis simples ponis

"O si… esto se termina aquí"- respondió Twilight mientras las demás se reunían junto a ella-"Se te dio la oportunidad de marcharte y te reusaste… ¡Esto es por las princesa, por nuestros seres queridos y por Ecuestria!"

Lentamente, uno a uno, los elementos en sus pechos se encendieron mientras una calidad luz blanca las envolvía y se elevaban pausadamente. Había una relajada expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad en sus rostros. El brillo de la luz aumento. Una a una abrieron sus ojos, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y finalmente Twilight. De la luz blanca salió disparado un rayo multicolor similar a un arcoíris.

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Con un último rugido la Nada se perdió de vista en una explosión de luz.

"Eso fue… increíble"- dijo Luna con sus ojos abiertos de par en par

"Tienes razón hermana, increíble"- repitió Celestia sin dejar de ver el lugar donde la Nada había desaparecido…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Despedida**

El arcoíris de la armonía continuo su trayecto hacia el cielo, hubo una explosión multicolor cuando este se impacto contra las nubes grises, los rayos del sol por fin se abrían paso entre la espesa niebla que la presencia de la Nada había creado.

El frio y la niebla desaparecieron completamente, mientras cada uno de los refugiados en Canterlot, a si como los guardias, comenzaban a recuperarse poco a poco. Nadie de los presentes podía creer lo que había pasado; era como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero no, todo había sido real y había terminado tan rápido como había iniciado.

Las ponis descendieron lentamente mientras sus elementos se apagaban. Al tocar el piso intercambiaron miradas sonriendo, se abrazaron. Aun no podían creer que habían vencido aun ser tan poderoso como lo fue La Nada, aquella que había creado incluso a un monstruo como Nightmare Moon.

"Jamás dude de ustedes, mis pequeñas ponis"-dijo la dulce voz de la princesa Celestia llamando su atención haciendo que las seis amigas se soltaran, venia acompañada de Luna. Ambas princesas lucían cansadas y maltrechas pero aun así ninguna de las dos perdió su porte real-"Ustedes han salvado Ecuestria una vez más. Mi hermana y yo estamos eternamente agradecidas con su valor"

Celestia y Luna hicieron una reverencia, provocando que las seis ponis se sintieran un poco incomodas, bajaron la mirada pero los gritos de alegría de todos en Canterlot las obligo a levantar el rostro.

"Si hay algo, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ustedes solo pídanlo"-añadió Luna con la aprobación de su hermana

Las seis se quedaron calladas un momento mirándose una a la otra, después de unos momentos sonrieron a las princesas quienes esperaban su respuesta…

"Agradecemos su generosidad princesas… pero nuestra mayor recompensa es saber que Ecuestria está a salvo"-respondió Twilight mientras todas asentían estando de acuerdo con su respuesta

"Me alegra ver lo mucho que han madurado mis pequeñas ponis. Nuestra oferta seguirá en pie por si cambian de opinión"-respondió Celestia con una sonrisa-"¿Y tu joven grifo?... ¿Hay algo que mi hermana y yo podamos hacer por ti?"

Gilda guardo silencio, la oferta era tentadora pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en algo que pudieran darle. Su respuesta fue una simple negativa con la cabeza.

"Lo entiendo… igualmente nuestra oferta sigue en pie…"

Los guardias comenzaron a asegurarse de que todos los refugiados se encontraran en perfectas condiciones así como levantar un poco los destrozos que la Nada había ocasionado.

Por su parte las seis ponis se dispusieron a buscar a sus familiares y asegurarse de que se encontraran sanos y salvos…

"¡Applejack!"- grito Applebloom lanzándose contra su hermana mayor en un gran abrazo-"Lo hiciste hermana ganaste"

"Ganamos dulzura todos lo hicimos. ¿Dónde está Big Mac?"

"Esta junto con la abuela Smith. Ven vamos"-la pequeña potrilla jalaba a su hermana mayor guiándola hasta el resto de su familia

"Rarity"-grito una pequeña voz llamando la atención de la unicornio

"Sweetie Belle"-dijo reconociendo a la pequeña propietaria de la voz. Se inclino y le dio un gentil abrazo a su hermanita

"Tuve tanto miedo"-dijo la pequeña unicornio

"Igual yo Sweetie pero ya todo paso, ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?"

"Están aquí ven"

"Rainbow Dash"-dijo una tercera voz-"Estuviste asombrosa"-dijo la pequeña Scootaloo

"Hey gracias Scoots"-dijo un poco avergonzada frente a su admiradora numero uno

"No en serio la forma en la que se enfrentaron a ese monstruo"

"Naaaa… solo le enseñamos a esa Nada quien manda"

Pinkie por su parte se apresuro a ver que el Señor y la Señora Cake así como los gemelos estuvieran bien pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo ellos estaban ahí sino también sus padres y hermanas, estaba tan feliz de ver a todos a salvo que se puso a dar saltos de alegría por todo el salón.

Twilight se apresuro a entrar en el Castillo de entre la multitud pudo localizar a sus padres, se dirigió a ellos velozmente, los abrazo feliz de verlos sanos y salvos, se sintió aliviada de que se encontraran bien pues no los había visto en un buen tiempo desde la boda de su hermano. Spike apareció detrás de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Shining Armor también estaba ahí, miro a su pequeña hermana orgulloso de lo que hizo, después compartieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Perdón por no haber podido ayudarte Twili"

"Está bien hermano… nadie hubiese podido prever que esto pasaría. ¿Dónde está Cadance?"

Shining Armor señalo detrás de el a su esposa. La princesa Cadance estaba rodeada de pequeños potros y potrillas, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Twilight, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Fluttershy se quedo atrás mientras varios animales de los jardines reales de Canterlot la rodearon y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Estaban felices de que el peligro había pasado. Angel salto sobre su cabeza y abrazo a la pegaso feliz de ver a su dueña y amiga sana y salva.

Gilda también se había quedado atrás, observo lo felices que estaban todos, bajo la mirada muy deprimida. Sintió un leve peso sobre su hombro, giro la cabeza, encontrándose con Rainbow Dash. La pegaso la invito a unirse a las demás en la celebración, Gilda acepto pero por dentro no podía sino sentir tristeza, pues no sabía si las demás la aceptarían.

Ese día mas tarde…

Toda Ecuestria había sido invitada a la gran fiesta en honor de la victoria contra La Nada. En los jardines del castillo todos los ponis celebraban, bailaban, algunos incluso cantaban alegremente…

La princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna aparecieron en lo alto de un balcón y cuando lo hicieron todos guardaron silencio…

"Mis queridos habitantes de Ecuestria. Es un honor para nosotras que se encuentren reunidos esta noche para celebrar la victoria de nuestras salvadoras… ¡las Guardianas de la Armonía!"

Los gritos ya aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando las seis ponis aparecieron detrás de las princesas. Cada una llevaba un hermoso vestido nuevo que las princesas les obsequiaron para la ocasión

"Su valor nos ha dado esperanzas a todos y cada uno de nosotros al enfrentarse a aquellos que desean terminar con la paz de Ecuestria. Ahora diviértanse y recuerden este como el día en que la oscuridad fue vencida para siempre"

Después del discurso la música volvió a sonar…

De entre la multitud había un grupo que sobresalía de entre todos no por ser muy numeroso o por que tuviera a los invitados más importantes de todo el reino, no, era porque de entre el grupo sobresalía un unicornio elegantemente vestido rodeado de jovencitas que lo halagaban pero el simplemente rechazaba a todas y a cada una de manera educada…

El príncipe Blueblood levanto la vista y fijo su mirada en Rarity. Ignorando a todas las demás ponis el unicornio avanzo hasta ella aclarando su garganta para hacerse notar

"Si…"-dijo ella volteando a ver quién era cual fue su disgusto al ver de quien se trataba-"Ah… eres tu…"

"Si sabes ahora que eres una gran heroína creo que podría darte otra oportunidad"

Rarity lo miro con indiferencia

"Además luces muy hermosa esta noche"

"¿Y?"-dijo sin animo

"¿Y?... ¿acaso olvidas quién soy?"-contesto con extrañeza. Normalmente ya tendría a cualquier poni rendida a sus pies con su sola presencia

"Escúchame bien te lo dije en la Gala y te lo diré de nuevo…"-dijo elevando su tono de voz, mirándolo fijamente-"… eres el príncipe más desagradable, zopenco y no tienes nada de real en esa cabezota tuya"

"¿Cómo te atreves? Yo soy de la realeza"

"Hay algún problema sobrino"-dijo la voz de la princesa Celestia que la escuchar los gritos de Rarity se acerco para saber que ocurría

"Podrías decirle a esta… esta… plebeya que se disculpe"

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto la Celestia

"¿Qué… que acaso no la escuchaste llamarme zopenco y desagradable?"

"Si y ya era hora que alguien te lo dijera"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que seas descendiente de los fundadores de Ecuestria no te da el derecho de abusar de tus privilegios y de los demás, me entere de lo que le hiciste a esta jovencita en la gala de hace un año… así que más te vale empezar a comportarte como un verdadero príncipe o si no…"

Blueblood trago saliva al ver los ojos de Celestia con cierta malicia, prefirió alejarse de ahí rápidamente

"Gracias su majestad"

"De nada Rarity… si vuelve a molestarte solo dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar"

Ambas soltaron un pequeña risita

Mientras en otro lado de los jardines, Gilda se había separado de la multitud y se encontraba en una parte alejada de la fiesta mirando hacia el horizonte…

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"-dijo la voz de Rainbow Dash. Gilda giro la cabeza encontrándose con su amiga pegaso-"¿y sin despedirte?"

"No quería arruinarle la fiesta a nadie"-contesto la grifo encarando a la pegaso de crin arcoíris

"Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿A dónde iras?"

Gilda volvió a mirar el horizonte un poco pensativa…

"Me niego a creer que soy la ultima"-dijo con cierta tristeza mirando hacia el horizonte-"Se que en algún lugar debe haber otros grifos. Y pienso encontrarlos"

"Entonces no se diga mas, iré contigo, necesitaras ayuda para abarcar tanto terreno"-dijo extendiendo sus alas

"Te lo agradezco Dash, pero no puedo dejar que vayas conmigo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No se cuanto tiempo me tomara encontrar más grifos y tu hogar esta aquí"

Rainbow guardo silencio un momento pensando en lo que había dicho Gilda, era verdad ella era el elemento de la lealtad, y su mayor lealtad estaba con sus amigas pero sin ella el resto de los elementos no servirían…

"Lo entiendo"-guardando sus alas-"Solo promete una cosa"

"Lo que quieras"

"No importa lo que encuentres o no, prométeme que volveremos a vernos"

"Lo prometo"-ambas se dieron un abrazo de despedida

Gilda abrió sus alas y se dispuso a volar…

"Gilda"-grito-"Amigas por siempre"

"Amigas por siempre Dash…"

Se libraron del abrazo, detrás de ellas, Fluttershy las observaba con ojos llorosos. Gilda se acerco a la pegaso

"Yo… bueno… quiero decir…"-Gilda quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero su orgullo hacia muy difícil expresar con palabras que lo sentía…

"Quiero decirte que no te guardo rencor por nada de lo que me hiciste"

Los ojos de Gilda expresaban una gran sorpresa

"¿Me estas perdonando?"

"Una amiga de Rainbow Dash, también es mi amiga"-expreso la tímida Fluttershy sonriendo

Gilda se alejo poco a poco, Rainbow solo la miro marcharse mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos…

Sus otras amigas observaron todo, ocultas en las sombras de los arboles. Al ver a la pegaso completamente sola decidieron salir y darle ánimos…

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Fluttershy dándole un reconfortante abrazo

"Si gracias"

"Tranquila Rainbow ella volverá"-dijo Twilight limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos de su amiga

"Lo se solo espero que encuentre lo que busca"

"Ya verás que si dulzura"-dijo Applejack

"Vamos Rainbow Dash ya no llores o mancharas ese precioso vestido"-dijo Rarity

"No estoy llorando…"-dijo entre sollozos-"… tu… tu perfume es muy fuerte y me lastima los ojos"

Rarity no se sintió ofendida sabía que Rainbow solo bromeaba para ocultar su tristeza. Todas se limitaron a reír, se abrazaron todas haciendo sentir mejor a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

"Esa es la Rainbow que todos queremos y amamos… uh… uh… chicas hay que volver a la fiesta creo que llego el pastel"-Pinkie Pie salió corriendo a toda velocidad

Todas rieron y la siguieron una a una, excepto Rainbow que se quedo mirando el horizonte en la dirección en la que la grifo se había ido…

"Buena suerte Gilda…"-susurro-"Hey chicas espérenme, también quiero pastel"

**Fin…**


End file.
